With current development, the masses supported or drawn by such vehicles are greater and greater and parallel therewith the powers of their engines are ever increasing, so that during braking and acceleration their drivers are subjected to longitudinal horizontal components which can no longer be neglected; their effects can be as harmful as those of vertical force actions the damping of which has long already been effected by elastic suspension systems of the most various embodiments.